1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle door latch with a locking mechanism and a base housing in which the locking mechanism is optionally lodged in connection with other lock components in the base housing and forms a base module with said housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a motor vehicle door latch is, for instance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,328. This invention already shows to some extent a modular structure in which the individual elements are arranged inside the different housing components.
Such motor vehicle door latches have been successfully used, are however limited if they are to be based on the same design concept and an option for motorized opening of the locking mechanism is to be provided. This is where the invention provides a solution.